Anniversary
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: It's Beck and Jades 2 year anniversary and Jade's having a rough time at home. How will Beck show her she really is loved by someone?
1. This year

It was April 23rd; Beck and Jades second anniversary. Beck knew Jade would remember so he always marked it on his calendar, though he never had to look at it to know. For their previous anniversary Beck hadn't done anything special. Jade had said that it wasn't **that** important that they had to spend loads of money. This year however, she seemed sadder and meaner than usual. When Beck saw Jade in last period he took the opportunity to whisper

"What's up babe?"

"My stupid bloody parents." she hissed back. Beck was about to reply when the bell rang.

" Is your phone on silent?" He asked quickly, she nodded.

"Why?"

Beck pulled out his phone and text her.

To:Jade  
>From: Beck 3<br>Hey baby. Explain x

To: Beck  
>From: Jadey 3<br>My parents are pissing me off. 're always fighting so I never get any sleep. 2. They hate me for no apparent reason. They hit me too, you know that. Well lately I've started to hit back, it makes them hate me more but they hit me less and I'm just pissed off right now!

To: Jade  
>From; Beck 3<br>Ok babe, just forget about it x Anyways it's our anniversary today.

To: Beck  
>From: Jadey 3<br>You remembered? X

To: Jade  
>From: Beck 3<br>Of course Jade darling! I love you, why would I ever want to forget the wonderful day when you said yes…after giving me many injuries…x

To: Beck  
>From: Jadey 3<br>Don't do anything special x

To: Jade  
>From: Beck 3<br>Whoops too late! Xx

To: Beck  
>From: Jadey 3<br>BECK! You know I don't like to do anything special for our anniversary…

To: Jade  
>From: Beck 3<br>…Too bad! Come on babe it's only coffee and a movie.

To: Beck  
>From: Jadey 3<br>…Fine, only because of the coffee…thanks babe x

To: Jade  
>From: Beck 3<br>YEY! And there's the bell :)

To: Beck  
>From: Jadey 3<br>Finally! Lets go.


	2. Coffee

They drove to Jade's favourite coffee shop and went inside.

"I'll get the coffee babe." Beck said motioning for her to sit down. He walked up to the counter and ordered a cappuccino for himself and the usual black coffee for Jade.

"It's my anniversary," he said, making sure Jade couldn't hear. "Do you think you could do one of those pictures on the top for my girlfriend? You know, the ones with chocolate powder?" the lady smiled and pulled out the stencils.

The coffee came and Beck casually sat down, placing Jade's coffee in front of her. She went to take a sip and froze as she caught sight of it. On top, in chocolate powder, was 'I 3 you loads.'

Beck carried on nonchalantly drinking his coffee as Jade picked hers up and stared at him. Then she smiled.

"What is this?" she asked pointing to the chocolate-topped drink.

"Coffee." Beck replied

"No. I mean this, here, on the top."  
>"Chocolate." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Which really, it was. Just not for Jade. She failed to hide her happiness and her smile grew bigger. She glanced shyly down at the table and then took a sip of her coffee. Becks phone buzzed.<p>

'I love you too Beckett xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx' he put his phone away and grinned. They both leaned in across the table and their lips crashed together.

"Happy anniversary babe." He smiled again.

"Happy anniversary."

"And I'm not done just yet." Beck said with a wink. Then her grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door with him yelling 'Thanks!' as they left. He led her round to the passenger side of his truck and opened her door. She thanked him quietly and slipped in. Beck shut the door behind her and climbed in his side.

"So, where are you taking me?" Jade questioned.

"Jade can you tell me what the second part of coffee and a MOVIE is? He said, putting emphasis on the word movie. She punched him playfully in the arm and said

"Ummmm, go-kart racing?"

"Guess again." Beck said, pulling into the car park.

"OH a MOVIE!" she replied.

"Hurry up and get out babe, you're dripping sarcasm all over my car." She punched him again and stayed put. He came round to open her door and she still didn't move. Instead she smiled 'sweetly' at Beck and folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on Jadey we're gonna miss the movie."

Jade shrugged. "Oh well."

"Sigh. I guess I'll just have to tickle you then."

Jade still didn't move but her smile faltered. She was INCREADIBLY ticklish.

"You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"Have you met me? Oh yes I would." He said lunging at her. Jade squealed and tried to wriggle away but Beck was too quick. He prodded her sides and managed to lift her out of the car. By this time Jade was laughing uncontrollably and Beck couldn't help but laugh too. He placed her back on the ground and took her hand.

"Now then." He paused, pretending to be serious. "Let's go Jadey."

She punched him twice in return.

"Twice?"

"One for just then one for in the car." She clarifies as if it were obvious. Beck rolled his eyes but smiled. He really did love all of Jade.


	3. Movies

They crossed the car park and entered the cinema.

"Yeah hey I," Beck paused and leant across the counter out of Jade's earshot.

"I'm Beck Oliver, I rented out theatre one"

"Ah yes, go on in then." The employee replied just as Jade leant over the counter too. Luckily she didn't catch what the pair has said. Beck smiled and pulled Jade along with him to the snack counter.

"What do you want babe?" Beck turned from looking at the menu board to find Jade ordering the snack man around like he was an idiot. Beck chuckled.

"Go easy on him love." He said placing a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

"I'm assuming you have money." She replied, ignoring Beck's words.

"Indeed I do." He paid and went to go into theatre one. Jade stopped outside.

"Beck. We don't have any tickets."

The ticket collector spoke before Beck. "That's alright, you can go in." he said waving Jade through.

The couple sat down in the empty theatre.

"There's nobody else here." Jade stated looking around. "Beck what lame movie are we seeing this time?" Jade asked as ratings and commercials flew across the screen.

"Jade! Bambi was **not** lame!" he paused, trying to stall until the film came on.

"Anyway. No one else is here because I rented out this theatre." Beck paused again and watched Jade's face soften slightly. "And I did that because I like doing something special for our anniversary." Finally the title was about to roll and Beck finished, "Babe, you haven't actually seen the sequel to 'The Scissoring' have you?"

Jade's face lit up.

"Beck you did **not!"**

"Happy anniversary baby, I love you."

Jade didn't reply. Instead she planted a kiss on his lips and turned to eagerly watch the film.

It wasn't half as bad as Beck thought, and of course Jade loved it. As it ended Jade turned back to Beck.

"Who has the best boyfriend ever?" she asked softly.

"Youuuu do." He replied poking her.

"Mmmhmm" she replied pulling him in for another kiss.

"I love you too Beck."

He didn't need to hear her say it, he knew she loved him, but it was always nice.

Every year after that Beck continued to make Jade smile with little romantic gestures. She never expected what he was going to do; each year was different. But they all ended with the same four words.

I love you too.


End file.
